


Of Glass

by lexathecandlevlogger



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, actually really enjoyed it, basically this is what I was hoping caos would be like, n cute w a girl, sabrina being gay, tried 2nd person for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexathecandlevlogger/pseuds/lexathecandlevlogger
Summary: Sabrina Spellman starts her classes at the academy and Prudence takes an immediate liking in her (to harass), but so does a girl named Lucy (in a more gay way)...





	Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I usually hate 2nd person, but I tried writing in it for the first time and it was actually really fun. This is what I have so far, who knows if I'll continue. This is just how I wanted CAOS to go instead of being teen angst central like Riverdale. Not that this isn't angsty, but gay angst.

A boy walked over to the new girl. She sat alone until Nicholas Scratch showed up. Sitting down without a second thought if she’d rather stay alone. Collar up of his suede brown coat and hair slicked back. The wooden lunch table was across the room. Their backs to you. He sat next to her instead of across.  
Nicholas was dangerous and everyone knew, but everyone ignored it. Played girls, fucked over friends, threw parties. A mess of a boy. A clean cut boy with the attitude of a frat. A weight grew heavier on your chest as you watched him make a joke and her laugh in response.  
Earlier that day the new girl walked into your first period Precognition class. She held herself high. Shoulders back, chest risen; she had confidence. Even as the new girl walking into a school mid-quarter she thought she was all that. She knew she was all that.  
Your teacher gave a quick glance at her schedule and lit up. In shock, curiosity, happiness? Who knows. You barely paid attention to him. You didn’t even hear him say her name aloud, introducing her to the class. She wore a dark red long sleeve turtleneck with an even darker red pencil skirt. When the girl walked towards you, you notice her skirt was almost too short.  
Shit. She’s in the empty seat right in front of you. As your teacher rambles on about the history of parapsychology, all you can do is stare. In disgust, you think. Who is this? You stare at her blonde hair in a black hair band which holds itself in loose curls sweeping across maroon cotton. It’s pretty.  
Now, she won’t stop laughing at whatever Nicholas is saying. What could he possibly be delivering so sweetly to make her lips curl? He leans in a little too close, his coat spilling over onto her side of the bench. The new girl doesn’t lean away. Are you jealous?  
Later that night you walk out of the shower corridor, wearing only a towel and drying your hair with another.  
Prudence is doing her eyeliner in the mirror when you walk in. “Hey, Luce.” She smirks at you through the mirror.  
You roll your eyes. “Lights out soon. Why’re you putting makeup on?”  
The taller girl turns to you. “Going out tonight. Got a newbie to harrow.” Your harrowing was hell. Being locked in that stone room overnight, being tormented with fire for weeks, standing outside in the cold with only a slip. Your toes went numb barely two hours in. Sinking further and further into the earth as your weight never shifted. No one knew you were there. No one noticed when you returned that morning. Instead of being in class you stood stationary on white tile as scalding water hit your face and ran down your body. Maybe for hours. No one should have to endure that. Especially at the expense of the Weird sisters’ entertainment.  
“Where are my clothes?” Boomed a stentorian voice. As you enter the dorm, the new girl’s there. “My clothes and Salem were right here,” she patted the edge of her bed, “Where are they?” The girl peered at Prudence, knowing damn well who did it.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Prudence said innocently. “Surely your rat will be back soon.”  
“If he’d ever want to come back to your care again.” Agatha added.  
“As for your clothes, it’s not like you ever wear enough to be even semi decent.” Dorcas looked her up and down. You sit on the end of your bed across the room. You sit with your straight brunette hair dripping water onto your black t-shirt. The argument is quite entertaining relative to the usual stuff around here.  
Everyone in the dorm is staring. New girl getting into trouble already.  
The smaller girl grits her teeth. “Give them back.” She balls her fists like an angry child. The Weird sisters laugh in response.  
“Or what?” Prudence steps forward to tower over her. “You’ll tell?”  
Prudence hops back as the new girl pushes her. The room when silent. Dorcas and Agatha stood still. “You’ll regret that, Spellman.” God, that name is familiar. They follow as Prudence storms out the dorm. No one has the guts to stand up to Prudence. Any of them, for that matter. Her reputation stands high and firm.  
All the girls go on with their routine, like nothing happened. Brushed teeth, brushed hair, pajamas on, into bed. The Weird sisters have not shown their faces, but when Blondie returns from the bathroom, her champagne slip had returned. No sign of Salem.  
Lights out. Students lay soundly in their respective beds which aligned in a circle around the chamber. You, on the other hand, lie wide awake, so you notice when the Weird sisters emerge from the corridor. Moonlight lit the round hanging clock just enough for you to see the big hang on 12 and small hand on 3. Witching hour. You find it funny.  
Agatha and Dorcas hang back, keeping watch. A mear contour of Prudence makes her way to Blondie’s bed. You can only see the taller girl towering over the mattress, over the girl. The bed shakes for a moment, whispers follow, and Blondie leaves with them. Shit, the harrowing. Of course, she’s the “newbie”.  
The girls have been gone for a while. She’s been gone a while. You still don’t know her name. Why do you care? Her dark red comforter lay open revealing white sheets. Around the room, no one seemed to remark her absence, or if they did, no one did a thing. Still bodies lie.  
Considerably into the night, the sisters returned. Amid Prudence walking back to her bed, you want to grab her wrist. Pull her down and ask what they did to the poor thing, but you’re too coward to go through with it. Her mules will do much worse to you than whatever they did to the new girl. So you wait. Wait until daybreak and slip out the back entrance of the school all the while girls get ready for breakfast.  
Following your chukkas crunching leaves and bare face feeling the sting of dry air, you wonder what the hell you’re doing. You know exactly what they did to her. Stood her in front of that damn tree, nearly disrobed, as the Beast mimicked cries of loved ones. “But don’t turn around,” they’d say. What will you say when you see her? “Hey, I don’t know you, but those bitches did the same to me a year ago, so… thought I’d make sure you’re okay?” No. Who cares if she’s okay? Maybe you’ll understand why the sisters get pleasure from watching others cower before them. Be in control, for once.  
Those thoughts flee as soon as you see her. A frame crunched to the ground, back turned. You can see her goosebumps and ailing skin from a mile away. Her spine juts and hair is brittle. Though, still beautiful, winding down her neck. She looks down and back just enough to notice your presence. You want to touch her, but don’t want to scare her like a baby deer.  
“Hey,” is all you can squeak out. Your voice cracks. “Are you okay?” That was a dumb question. Your eyes fall to your boots, “They did it to me too. Prudence and them. They say it’s ‘tradition,’ but we all know it’s to torment the newcomers for funsies.” Funsies? God, Loken.  
You walk on eggshells towards her. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Then why didn’t you stop it?” The girl intervenes. The reply leaves you baffled. “If you are so damn sorry, do something.” She rises. “This tradition needs to stop!” The girl turns. Her satin dress is dirty, particularly the trim. A deep cut mars the center of her lip accompanied by dried blood which had seeped down her chin. Clouded blues and purples surround the wound. Your stomach turns at the sight of such a beautiful girl brace such an ugly turnabout. Your breathing rises to your chest as it becomes shallow. Her face exposed, uncovered, yet she’s never looked prettier.  
The girl notices your surprise. She touches her lip, looking at her now red stained fingertip.  
“Oh my gosh,” you begin. You walk closer to her, lifting your hand in front of yourself, wanting to touch her.  
“It’s nothing,” she retorts. “I’m sorry for yelling.”  
You chuckle. “It’s fine. This does need to stop.” You move a piece of loose hair from your face. You avoid eye contact.  
“I’m Sabrina,” she says. “Spellman.” That name again. How do you know it? Her trembling hand is held out. You smile and shake it, scared of holding it for too long. “Lucy Loken,” you reply.  
“Right, you have an actual name instead of ‘cute girl who sits behind me in first period.’” She smirks. Your face heats up--that was smooth. Why’d she say that?  
“We should probably get back,” she blurts. You nod and begin to walk back to the academy.  
She walks beside you; all you want to do is hold her. Help her walk. Her feet must be freezing and frostbitten. As you walk you notice how short she is. She’s a good half a foot shorter than you, though you are wearing heels. All the more reason you want to accompany her walk and keep her safe. Not a word is said until you return to the school. You sneak in through the back making sure no one sees you. Probably no one noticed that both of you were gone. The new girl and the loner.  
Upon arriving to the dorm, everyone had already gone. The beds were made and the floor was mopped (part of the everyday morning routine included rotating chores). You already know you’ll have to miss first period at least.  
You remove your navy duffle coat and collapse on your bed, drained. Shuffling comes from across the room; when you look up, Sabrina is gone. She probably went to the bathroom. You’re so tired, but you want to help her. You lay your head back down before lunging forward off the bed. Entering the bathroom, Sabrina pulls down an ashy sweater over her pale stomach. You look down to prevent yourself from staring, taking a small step back. You knock your knuckle against the frame.  
The blonde beams at you with a smile. You almost forget about the gash across her lip and deep bruising surrounding. “Badass or pathetic. What do you think?” She chuckles, examining the cut in the mirror.  
Her positive attitude is comforting. You want to speak, but all that comes out is a laugh.  
A wince flees as she dabs her mouth. “Let me help you.” You smile sympathetically and take the damp washcloth from her hand to gently wipe at her bottom lip. Your left hand hovers at Sabrina’s shoulder to keep her steady. The girl flinches when you hit a deep spot, so you grasp her shoulder firmly. “Don’t move, I need to see it.” The dull blue natural lighting from the windows is not comparable to those of an OR.  
Sabrina smiles. The cut widens and breaks, causing it to bleed. “Shit,” you murmur. The washcloth lays between your fingers and palm while your thumb rests on her lip. Feels odd to touch the girl’s mouth. Invasive.You didn’t even wash your hands.  
“Did Prudence hit you?” you ask shyly. Sabrina’s eyes lower. “I started it,” she confesses. “Because, obviously, dragging me into the woods in the middle of the night wasn’t enough, she brought up my parents and we started arguing.” The blonde uses lots of gestures while she tells the story, so the washcloth is lowered to your side. “She kept calling my father a traitor to the academy and me, a half-breed. All this past bullshit.” Traitor to the academy? “It usually doesn’t get to me, but it’s my first day!”  
Does she expect you to know what she’s talking about? You want to empathize with her, but you don’t want to pry into her life. Your mouth shifts to the side and sighs. “I’m sorry, Sabrina.” You make eye contact for the first time since you entered the bathroom. The girl shrugs and tilts her chin up, giving you access to her lip once again. She looks to the side; her brown eyes glow pale in the morning light. You don’t know what to say. You press one last bit of pressure against her lip before rinsing the rag under the sink.  
“All done, I think,” you say.  
She looks in the mirror and then at your reflection. “Thank you.”  
You smile. “‘Course. Next time you’re in a brawl, call Dr. Loken for the clean up.” Finger guns, are you kidding me?  
Sabrina laughs for a moment, and then it dies down. An awkward silence fills the restroom. “Um, I’m going to change,” she says and exits the room.  
The tile is cold as you lean your palms into the counter. You take a deep sigh and look up at yourself. Straight dark hair strays over your long sleeve turtleneck. Your green eyes look muted. Pupils small.  
Motion to the right draw your eyes. You look into the mirror which cuts through the dorm. Sabrina stands near her bed, putting clothes for the day out. She begins to retract her arms into the satin slip and remove it. It leaves her in only white cotton underwear and bra. Her arms and legs are noticeably dirtier than her untouched stomach. Your lips curve in a light smile. The girl’s soft stomach is beautiful; you can’t stop looking. Does she know you can see her? She probably doesn’t think you’re staring, perv. Your eyes close for a few moments, guessing how much longer she’ll be standing in the middle of the room practically nude.  
“Hey, um, I’m going to get to class soon.” you announce. Eyes remain closed.  
“Okay, me too!”  
You grab your backpack from atop the bed and begin to walk out. “Hold up,” a hand grabs your bicep. “Where’re you headed?” the blonde asks.  
“Demonology.”  
Her face lights up, “for real? Lucky! I have Elements and like, I know the elements. Earth, air, fire, water…” she counts on her fingers. “I want to learn about something we can actually use! That we need! Let me tell you, my aunts and cousin and I recently came encounter with a sleep demon, and knowing how to trap it in less than a few hours would’ve been good to know.”  
Your eyes widen, “a sleep demon? Wow… are you guys okay?”  
She laughs, “Yeah, we’re all good. Just took a few tries. You should teach me something sometime,” her shoulder nudges yours.  
Did Sabrina mean that? Or was it just part of the small talk… Either way, you blush as you two part ways.


End file.
